


Drawing Passion with Blood

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Superman (Comics), The Batman vs Dracula (2005)
Genre: 18th Century Vampire Lore, Aliases, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Body Horror, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, M/M, Missing Persons, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yaoi, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Bruce has a one night stand with a mysterious Doctor, and that suddenly made him an expecting mother. As it goes on, he finds things are not quite right. And on top of that, more and more people are going missing in and around Gotham. What is going on in his city?





	1. Making Life from Death

Bruce sighed as he whisked his ginger ale in his flute. This party was draining him more than the criminals that prowled the streets. At least they're not much for talking. He spotted Viki but just wasn't in the mood to entertain the Beta right now. Though he did rethink about it once a strange man went up to her, he wore Victorian, crimson and midnight robes that seemed to cling to the nearest shadows.

He was about to intervene when one of the servers bumped into him with a metal tray. Colliding with his glass and shattering it on impact. “Oh wow, I'm so- Mr. Wayne! I'm so sorry!”

Some of the shards broke the skin, blood seeping from the cuts, “It's alright, Snypes, I'll just get this cleaned real quick and it'll be as good as new.” He side glanced at Vale to see if she was holding her own, only to see the odd man staring right at him. A small shiver ran down his spine. He promptly turned and walked out to the bathroom, away from the bustling cocktail life.

Running water fell over his hand, not even flinching from the slight stinging, he barely even felt it. What he did feel and flinch at was a cold hand grasping his within a tender hold to the front of a red and black cloth covered chest “If you permit it, a simple slide of the tongue tends to help seal the wound faster, Mr…?”

“Wayne, Bruce Wayne.” He stated hesitantly. “And yo-ah!”

Ecstasy ran through him as the Alpha lapped at his lacerations, and they began closing up instantly. His hand shook from the experience. “Rominoff, Dr. Rominoff.” Placing his free hand on top of his.

Bruce shuttered at the voice, “A doctor, eh? Perhaps you could give me an examination, upstairs in my bedroom?” He was Bruce Wayne after all, he has a reputation to uphold.

Dr. Rominoff smiled seductively at his prey, “I would be honored.”

Both exited the bathroom and made a beeline to the stairs. “Sir?”

Bruce threw his butler a quick excuse, “I'm going to be showing our guest around, just for a bit!”

“Very good, sir,” not even giving a hint of knowing anything, he retreated back to the hostless party. Stopping long enough to eye, wearily at his ward stepping up to the high floors with the mystery guest.

"Aghh! Ahhhhhh!"

His loins stilled quivered and he gasped with every breath, “Damn!” He panted.

Rominoff continued kissing the nape of Bruce's neck, “Indeed.” He said, playfully.

A small laugh rushed out as he turned to his lover, “You are very experienced, Dr. Rominoff. Years of practice?”

“You could say that.”

Bruce turned to his alarm clock, “Shit. It's been that long? Oh, Alfred's going to kill me if I don't get up.” lazily, he moved to pick up his suit from the floor. “Will I be seeing you later, Doc?”

A light kiss to the back of his neck and Bruce almost had another orgasm. “Yes, I do believe I will be seeing you again,” sitting with the host between his legs as his hands caressed the mortal’s body.


	2. Discovery and Confessions

He looked over the papers before him, another four missing persons added to the roster of the Lost Ones just last night. He sighed and massaged his eyes. “Really, Master Bruce. You must get yourself some sleep.” Alfred came up to him with a tray of eggs, beacon,_ coffee_

“Bruh!” Slapping a hand over his mouth, he rushes over to the nearest bathroom and empties his insides.

He's been throwing up all day; the smells have intensified to unbearable measures, making his stomach curl. Almost making him wish the symptoms would just kill him already. “Sir, I must insist you try to eat something.” Alfred says, a glass of water stretched out and kneeling beside the young man hugging the toilet bowl.

“I know, I kn-hargh!” Hacking spit and possibly his body’s acids into the throne before sending it to the sewers. Really thinking about performing self surgery to remove his intestines. “I'm just c-hur!”

“Sick, sir?”

Bruce glared at this father figure, “...yes.” Admitting begrudgingly. “Must be food poisoning or-hmm- something.”

The old man stared at him, then slowly, his eyes furrowed, “It's possibly nothing sir, but weren't you with that gentleman, Dr. Rominoff, nearly two weeks ago?”

His body froze, eyes widening to enlarged platters, his stomach settling as it's message has been sent, “No, I- I've been taking the pills-”

“Did you take them when you were with him?”

Oh crap, “Schedule an appointment with Leslie, NOW!” Quickly running for his suits, dressing into whatever he snatched. He has Alfred race him to the hospital where the only doctor he trusts works at, and rushes through the doors where the old woman with grey hair tied up in a bun waves Bruce to follower her down the hall. She took her samples and did the tests. It took an hour for her to come back in with a neutral face.

“Well Bruce, I don't know if it's good or bad, but it's news. You're pregnant.”

He shook his head, “I don't…” damn it. “What am I am going to do?” Feeding his face to his hands.

“Knowing you, there's only one thing to do.”

Nodding, pushing his hair away, Bruce got up from the examination table, making an effort to shake the messenger's hand, “Can I… count on you to do my check ups?”

A reassuring smile answered his nervousness, “You don't even have to ask. And I'll be all too happy to help you deliver as well when the time comes.”

Nodding, “Thank you, Leslie. I'll call you, then.” Bruce walked out of the room with his coat draped over his arm. He was out of the building and going down the sidewalk, it was dark out already. Bruce took note but was mostly in his head, using his inner compass to wander over to Alfred. _‘What the Hell is wrong with me. I'm more disciplined than this. I should have been more careful! How could I forget something so important? Oh, God. I'm bringing a baby into my life. How I am supposed to be Bruce Wayne, Batman, and a father all at once?’_ The thoughts took Bruce a little ways from the hospital, only street lights illuminated through the darkness. The shiny black car waited at the end of the block, he was the only one roaming around Gotham’s streets tonight.  
No matter his circumstances, he was still fully aware of his surroundings, which was why he was generally startled when a hand nested itself on his shoulder. Stopping himself from grabbing the hand and flipping the stranger over himself. He simply jumps from his shadow, “Jesus!... Dr. Rominoff.”

“Forgive me, I just saw you walking from across the street and couldn't help but come say hello.”

Breathing a half sigh, “It's alright. I, uh, was actually just thinking of you in fact.”

“Oh?” Rominoff questions with leer, an eyebrow cocking up.

“Are you free for, say, the next thirty minutes?”


	3. Figuring Things Out

Dr. Rominoff looked… stunned to say the least. Not even touching his steak tartare with sliced bread and cheese. Bruce fidgeted with his thumbs, he began to mumble, “It's just_ you have the right to know, that's why I'm telling you. But, you don't have to stay with me, that's fine. We hardly know each other after all. But all I ask is just a little socializing with the child for the kid’s sake. I can pay and take care of-”

“You are sure it is mine?” The man still stared at his stomach in shock. Almost with a longing.

“Yes, I haven't been with anyone else in months.” A half reassuring smile directed at the doctor. Then he felt a pair of eyes at the back of his head. He turned slightly around, hailing a waiter for more water. Spotting the culprit immediately and regretting it as he saw dorky glasses, messy black hair, and a mouth hanging wide open. He coughed into his wrist, folded his arms, and smiled at his… well, baby daddy. Who, in turn, hasn't taken his eyes off his midsection, slack jawed himself.

“That's impossible.”

Bruce pulled his eyebrows together, “Um, what do you mean?”

“I’m…” the doctor froze, glanced at his face, then back at his stomach. “I have a condition. It prevents me from reproducing. At least… I thought it did.”

“Oh, I see. Well, sometimes miracles happen. I um, well, sometimes doctors do tend to be wrong.” He tried as Brucie. Although Batman wondered what condition he suffered from, precisely. And how severe it was that Dr. Rominoff would be this surprised at producing a child of his own. “It's not something that could affect the baby, is it?”

The doctor’s face petrified at the question, “I don't believe so.” A lie or a genuine guess, Bruce couldn't tell. Right when he was about to ask what condition, the Alpha looked straight into his eyes with new found purpose. Reaching across the table and grasping his hands with gentleness, “Bruce. If you will allow it, I would be honored to mate you.”

Bruce's mouth fell open at the same time as the sound of glass breaking cracked the silence. “That's very chivalrous of you Dr. Ro-”

“Vlad, Vlad Rominoff.”

“Vlad. We hardly know each other. We shouldn't just jump into these things.”

“Yes, of course. Then perhaps you shall permit me to Hunt you?”

This time, Bruce heard a crack of lignum vitae table and some bickering about the strange occurrence. He had to stop his eye from twitching at the sound. Smiling with as much joy as he could put into it, he answered, “Yes, I think I would like that very much.”

“Thank you, Bruce Wayne.” Standing up to place a chastised kiss on the omega’s hand, “When the Hunt is through, I hope to have earned your affection.” paying for both their meals, he left without another word.

A real smile graced his lips, before it turned down at the presence coming straight for him. A clumsy Alpha with horrible taste in suits sat where Vlad just left, foaming at the mouth, “Did you hit your head too many times or are you out of your mind!” He whispered through clenched teeth.

“First off, when did you start listening in on others conversations? Second, can you afford another table on your salary?” Pointing down at Clark's death grip on the poor wood.

Reluctantly, the reporter unhooked his fingers, staring intensely at Bruce, “I thought you were more careful than this?”

“I am. It's just- that night, it was so intense and-”

“Yeah, ok! Got the picture!” huffing out. He hugged his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on the wood, “By Rao, Bruce. How could you agree to a _Hunt_ with that guy?”

“Why not? I'm not getting any younger, he's an… experience in bed, but more importantly, he is the one who helped knock me up. It's only fair I give him at least a chance since he asked.”

“Yes, but_ but a _Hunt_? You just met him!” Looking more and more depressed.

Bruce didn't have an answer to that, “It was… the spur of the moment. I just-”

“You're- you! How could you not be_ oh, I forgot you're weakness for normal human conversation.” Clark mumbled to himself.

“This isn't exactly normal, Kent.”

“That, I won't argue with! And what was he talking about, what condition?”

“I don't know. I'll find out when I can. And as for you, what the Hell are you doing in my city?” Bruce turned the tables with a frown of his own.

Clark sighed, “You know the missing people? I think one of them now is a reporter from the Daily Planet.”

Bruce leaned back, cursing in his head, “I'm already looking into it. I don't have any leads yet. I didn't know someone outside the city went missing too.”

“I didn't even know until Lois told me. She said he said he was going on a ‘secret mission’ and he'll be gone for a few days in Gotham. That was over a week ago.”

“I would have known if he made it into the city, or if the police made the report. He could have been taken just on the outskirts.”

Nodding from the other side, “Those were my thoughts, too. I went to Metropolis police stations, there's surveillance of him leaving Metropolis, but none of him entering Gotham. So, I flew around and I found his car abandoned on a backroad just a dozen miles from here. I contacted the GCPD and they already towed it out. That was a few hours ago.”

“Hm, I'll look at the scene, myself. Think you can take me there?”

Kal glared at Bruce, “Bruce, you're pregnant. And in the early months.”

“I'll simply search for evidence. If it comes down to fighting, I'll leave that to you, agreed?”

Clark looked Bruce up and down, “Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bruce?”

“I'm not stuipid, Clark. I'm not going to risk someone else's life just to-*Sigh.* Damn it, I'm eventually going to have to find a temporary solution for my Bat problem, soon. And I haven't even figured out what’s happening with the Lost Ones. God, damn it all!” lazily looking around while stabbing his fork into the half eaten pork and undressed salad.


	4. Cryptic Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm a little sick at the moment and can't think straight. But here's chapter 4! Maybe I'll fix this in the furture

‘Vald’ paced around his crypt, shaking and breathing heavily. When he attended Wayne’s party, he had full intentions of adding him to his army of the undead. He was distracted by a beta’s likeness to his deceased wife for but a moment. Then he smelled blood. _His_ blood. It was a calling to him, like sirens to a sailor, he had to follow that amazing scent. And the taste. A 'sweet flavor with a bite to the iron' is the best way he could describe it, but that still doesn't do it justice. And it has been a long time since he's had a roll in the hay, far too long.

Remeeting him in the street like that, it wasn't a complete coincidence. He did want to check up on the young mortal for some time, he didn't expect the omega to want to talk. Nor did he expect news like _that_ from Mr. Wayne. He never expected news like that at all.

“So, will the Wayne boy be joining us for dinner soon, master?” The brainwashed Cobblepot asked, excitedly.

The man paused in his passing. His thoughts racing before answering, “Far too many outcomes that could go wrong. But then-will he- what will they- Argh. RrrrAH!” he hissed, throwing a chuck of rock into the ceiling, making his lower vampires scatter from his wraith.

Oswald blinked a couple of times, “Didn't you get rid of him, Dark One?”

“No! In fact, I’ve… I've impregnated him.” Saying it out loud made the whole situation cemented in reality. “I have fathered a child… as an undead.”

“Well, uh, congratulations, master?”

“... Yes. This would be a joyous revelation, indeed. But I fear for both the lives of my child and of Wayne. The unknown is far too dangerous for their outcome... *Sigh.* In the meantime, I must learn of this Bat Man. And see where his intentions lie.” sulking down into the darkest depths of his cavern, he thinks of any and all possible problems that may arise during and after the pregnancy, and unfortunately very few solutions.


	5. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter a bit because I didn't like how fast I was going. So, sorry to those that read this before hand.

The Bat typed away at his computer, looking for surveillance footage that didn't mysteriously die into static. A gust of wind had him standing up, “Sorry, there was a fire and-”

“A cat stuck in a tree. Yeah, figured. Now show me where the spot is.” He started toward his Batmobile.

“Um…”

“What?” He stopped and half turned to Superman shuffling his feet.

“I'm much faster than any ride, you know?” Giving his best smile while stretching out his hand.

Bruce glared at the offering, and turned abruptly, “Hm.” He huffed, hopping in his ride.

The Man of Steel deflated, and lead Batman with a slouch in his flying. They took the back roads to the location, Superman swayed midair around the fast car, “So, you meet this guy for the first time, and what? He swept you off your feet?”

“Is now really the best time, Kal?” Batman tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

“I'm just trying to see what the guy's charm is, I mean he seems so, I don't know. I just got a bad vibe off him.” he twirled with folded arms, still on course.

“Hm.” The Bat growled, ending further conversation.

They arrived at the road the DP employee took, a ghost road next to a couple of condemned buildings. Superman slowed to one spot in particular, “This is where his car was found. No tracks, just damage.”

Bruce got out of his car and examined the road closely, “Claw marks.”

“Yeah, they think it was an animal.”

“With human hands?”

“What?”

(Here comes my small, very amateur detective skills, I'm so sorry)  
Leather fingers ran along the indents in the dirt, his white lenses glowed with information. “There's a short fifth scratch along the pairs. Easy to miss with them overlapping each other. And these skid marks… the vehicle had to have been slammed hard enough to make it slide directly to the right of the road. There are no signs of another car. Their imprints in the cement have me worried. They're not random cracks, I think they're footprints.” He gets up and walks to the side of the road. Spying a small dried, dark spot at the rim of the cracking pavement. Using his detective tech eyes, it reads the compounds of the unidentified spot. When it finally beeped, he could see that it was human blood, but it was infected in a way he has never seen before. 

"Do we have a Zombie outbreak on our hands?"

"If we did, then the whole country would've been eaten alive weeks ago." Batman takes out a flask and a metal stick and scrapes as much of the plasmid he can into the glass, then seals it up once he's satisfied. "Was there anything you could tell me about the car itself?"

"It was totaled, looked like it's been ripped to shreds. Um, his licence and wallet were also found inside, which was odd. He seemed to not have been able to put up much of a struggle. Just snatched out of his car."

The cowled man nodded, placing his findings in one of his belt's pockets. Standing up, he gazes around the area with normal eyes, to the trees and the ruins, "Do you hear anything?"

Clark looks around a little confused, "No, noth… ing… not even a bird." Superman hovered closer to Bruce as he scanned their surroundings. "I'm not seeing anything either. I don't like this, B."

Batman narrowed his orbitals, "Let's go, we'll come back another time." Flicking his cape, he marches to his Batmobile with Kal close to his heels.


	6. Sleep for the Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the chapter before this a bit. So, if you haven't read my edited version, I would suggest rereading the end of that before reading this. I'm sorry, I didn't like the pacing of it before so I changed it. Hopefully it doesn't deter your enjoyment of the story :)

Alfred went to his ward as soon as they arrived in the car, Bruce hopped out to greet his guardian in his usual manner, "Alfred, I need GCPD records of the reporter's vehicle that was towed in, today. They must have analyzed enough for a report by now."

"I'll check right away, sir." The butler addressed, going to the Batcomputer.

Bruce hurried to his lab and began liquefying the blood to put under a microscope. "I should have the results by tomorrow morning, in the meantime you should get some rest." Removing his cowl as he placed the blood between two glass slips.

"Well, one, B, it _is_ tomorrow morning, second, shouldn't you get some rest yourself?"

Bruce felt the heat radiating off the Kryptonian at his back as he looked into the glass magnifier, "I'll get sleep later, Kent."

"You haven't slept in a week, Bruce. And on top of that you haven't been eating properly."

"I'm afraid I would have to agree with Master Kent, sir. You're resting for two now, can't afford to survive on an hour of sleep per night." Alfred called out, not glancing away from his task.

"I'll be fine, Alfred. And it's the early weeks, of course I won't be able to eat much. Now, leave me be, Kent." Bruce zoomed in more to get a better image. He heard a sigh from behind followed by retreating footsteps.

"You'll call me when you have the results?"

"Yes."

Another sigh, "Okay, I'll just… be in Metropolis then." and the Kryptonian flew out the mouth of the cave. Bruce continued his examination of the sample when Alfred came back with some papers. "Really, Master Bruce, surely this can all wait until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's another day of the pregnancy. My windows shrinking by the second and I need to get as much done as possible."

"As~ you say, sir. At least try to rest some." Alfred hesitated to answer before leaving the young Master to his work.

Bruce stared hours upon hours into the sample, writing down every little thing he saw that was even remotely suspicious. It was thirty minutes until sun up when he began rubbing his eyes. It was getting harder to focus and his mind was protesting hard against another night without rest. When he began swaying on his feet, he still didn't stop. Until finally, he takes a seat in an uncomfortable chair and rests his eyes, just for a moment.

~~~~~

_Darkness consumes his horizon and all around himself. Hears the flapping of great wings echo through the looming ink. But despite the lack of vision and the troubling sounds, Bruce stands with a casual familiarity amongst the night, waiting for his old furry friends to come and greet him. Holding out his arm once the flapping grew loud enough, and expected the creature to land on his forearm. Claws attached to his sleeve so he reaches out to touch the silky fur on the child of the night, only to be met by smooth skin under his own. Recoils. Steps back. This stranger, in his place of safety, slowly eliminates with an unsettling light around him, never allowing eyes to gaze upon the unknown man's features. _

_The stranger glides with each step taken back. Halts. It halts. Standing arm's length from each other. Waiting. The figure holds out his hand to the winged mammals, one lands happily upon the appendage. It pets the tiny thing. Bruce reaches his arm to them and the small bat turns to him and licks his hand. Another bat lands on him and snuggles in his shoulder pad. The figure stretches his hand to Bruce. Then the light swirls around the stranger and eats the darkness away._

~~~~~

"Sir. Sir!"

Bruce jumps in his chair and looks up to the man that raised him. "Al-Alfred." Rubbing his heavy eyelids.

"This is no place to rest, Master Bruce. Come on, I've fixed your bed and drawn you a bath." Pulling the Master's arm over his shoulder and heaves the young man to his feet.

"That… that does sound nice." And leaves with the butler to something cozy.

.

Vlad half awakens in his coffin. He can feel the sun wanting to fizzle him to ashes beyond his crypt. "Bruce." Closing his eyes again, smiling in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a little late on updates because I'm struggling with my classes right now. Will get to these as soon as able.


	7. Green Boy Scout

Clark lands in his apartment complex, sluggishly. Tossing his cape on the bed with noodle arms and flops on the mattress. Groaning into his pillow. "Apple briskets." Mumbles to the cotton. Lifting his head to the clock on the end table. 3:06 am. Flipping over, spread eagle, staring at his white void of a ceiling. "Bruce." Lays there until the sun comes up. Sighing again, he sits up and begins getting ready for work.

Two fires and one mugging later, Clark gets to his job, late. "Kent! Where the Hell have you-"

"Donuts?" He held up his peace offerings, which made him the feast of the zombie workers.

"You dodged a bullet this time," Perry walks between the vultures to snag a vanilla one for himself. "But get your ass into gear!" And goes back to his office.

Clark looks briefly at his lone double chocolate coated one, smiles a little and reaches for it. Right as his fingers brush it, another hand snatches it up and gets eaten by red covered lips. "Oh, sorry, Smallville. Was this one yours?" Lois asks around her bakery.

He stares, miserably at the broken circle, feeling absolutely defeated, "No. No. It was never mine." He slumps over to his desk and drones on his computer.

Lois, very slowly chews her mouthful. Swallowing, she stolls over to him and offers the rest of the treat with some guilt. Clark gazes with sorrow at the donut. Lois shoulders fall as she puts it down on his desk, "Well, I'm not eating it now! So, spill!" The Beta asked.

Clark fiddles with the keys, side glancing every so often to the stolen goodie that still looks very tasty to him, "I… you know the Omega I have a crush on?"

"The lucky mystery chap, yes?"

"Well, he sort of… got knocked up."

"... Clark, you dog!" She slapped him playfully with a smirk.

"By a different guy. An Alpha to be exact."

"Oh… sorry."

"I just… don't know."

"Well, is he nice to him?" She asks while sipping her coffee.

"I don't know, I've only seen them together once, and they only met twice. But, he already seems mad about the Omega. And they already agreed on a Hunt together."

Lois spits all over her desk, coughing the remaining drink from her lungs, "A Hunt? Cah! That's serious!"

"I know." Looking at the donut sadly.

Lois sat in her cushioned chair for a little while, drumming her fingers on the metal, "Alright, that settles it."

Clark turns away from the donut, "I know."

"You have to follow them."

"I kn- what!?" He turned to the smirking woman with bafflement, "Follow them? Like a stalker?"

"No, no! Like a concerned neighbor. If you would tell me this mystery Omega, I'd do it for you. But, since you won't, you have to do it yourself."

Clark readjusts in his chair, "I don't know, I don't like spying on people."

"Think about it this way, your crush just met this guy and they're going on a Hunt together. For all you know, he could be a serial killer or something."

Clark rolls his eyes, "You think everyone you meet is a serial killer."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" She leans closer to him, as if ready to tell a secret, "Think of it this way, you're an investigative reporter, it's your job to snoop."

"Stalk."

"Tomato-tomáto!... Well?"

He leaned back in his chair with some thought then shook his head, "No, it's his life. Unless I think he's in some sort of danger, I'm not doing it."

"Ugh, you're hopeless, Smallville!" Lois threw up her hands and went to work on her paper.

Clark looked down to see the partly eaten treat still on his desk, he chews on his lip.


	8. Casting Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought about it and I simply had to put this as it's small separate chapter, don't worry, I'll put up the longer chapter that it was supposed to be attached to in just a moment...

_"-Thanks to an eye witness who has this to say."_

_"I saw what got the guy, saw it with my own two eyes. It was a bat. I saw a huge shadow of a bat."__ _

__

__

_"As such, Gotham PD has concluded that the perpetrator behind these bizarre abductions is none other than… the Batman"_

_ _"Pffffft!" Alfred spits out his tea._ _

_ _Bruce's phone rings from his pocket. Answering it, his ear is nearly pierced from the yelling, "What the hayseed is going on, Bruce!?"_ _

_ _"I can handle this!"_ _

_ _"Like spit jar you can! I'm coming over there!"_ _

_ _"No you're not." He growled, making no room for disagreement, "I said I can handle this." And hangs up on his old friend with a huff._ _

_ _._ _

_ _Cobblepot pauses the TV, "Mighty gracias of the Batman to take all the blame for you. Sucker! Hahahaha!"_ _

_ _Dracula stares at the screen, "Batman…"_ _


	9. Sharing Pain

_Days later…_

Vlad, wearing his black tuxedo suit with a white under shirt and red vest, looked over the city of Gotham from the top of it's tallest building. There were so many aspects that reminded him of home, gloomy streets, stubborn people, and superstition rooted in it's very foundation to name a few. Vlad eyes a couple crossing the street on a lone road. He smiles as he swoops down with the shadows. Tailing them for a few steps, he strikes at the beta male's neck, the women beta screams at the sight. Dropping the man, he digs into the woman's neck next. She falls limp to the ground. He whips his mouth and straightens his clothes as they rise as pale wild animals. "Go the Gotham's Cemetery." He pointed to the man, "My servant will give you orders on my behave, follow them." They bowed and slinked away. Vlad turns and runs as a fog into the night, he moves with the darkness through the city and to the grassy plains that housed the Wayne Manor. He becomes solid once he settles at the welcome mat and knocks on the doors.

An old Englishman answers, "Master Rominoff, what a pleasant surprise." He stands aside, letting the good doctor waltz in, "I trust you're here for Master Bruce?" He inquires as he closes the cold out.

"Yes, I am. And you may call me Vlad."

"Very good, Master Vlad. I'll go fetch him at once." They nod to each other and Alfred disappears upstairs.

Vlad puts his hands behind his back and observes the surroundings. There is a certain- coldness in the hall. Despite the hard work of the bright colors of the walls and indoor balconies, the shadows were more evident and looming here than in his own tomb. And for one, everyone claims to be so vain and self loving, Vlad couldn't find a single picture of the young man in the great hall, where as he's seen those types have dozens of by both elites and commoners alike. Instead, still lifes and possible ancestors of the Waynes were the eyepieces. The Dark One hums as he makes his way up the stairs, impatient to see the mother of his furture child. As he roams down the narrow passage, he stops to admire one that catches him, a somewhat elderly gentleman with a mustache, a similarly aged lady with a pearl necklace, and a young boy smiling happily for the artist to immortalize in oils. "That was the last painting of my parents."

Vlad turns abruptly to the Omega coming up to him while staring sadly at the portrait. The Alpha looks up with him, "How did they die?"

"A mugging gone wrong. I was eight years old when it happened."

Vlad frowns with phantom pain, "I'm sorry their lives were taken, they look like decent folks."

Bruce gave the tinest smile the Master of Vampires has ever seen, "They were. They were the ones that held Gotham together. My father would volunteer at the free clinic at least twice a week if not more while my mother would host every charity she could think of every month. They did everything they could to make life in Gotham better than it was yesterday. When they fell, Gotham… " the billionaire frowns, then turns his head away.

"Forgive me, it was not my place to-"

"No, it's alright. It's good to remember them. The way they were before. Not just… that night."

"Yes, you're right… My late wife used to say much the same thing."

Bruce looked up at him with curious sympathy, "How did she..?"

" … An angry mob slain her at the break of dawn. I was helpless to watch…"

"I'm so sorry." They stood there for a moment, gazing up at the happy family that once was. Bruce shakes himself first. "Anyways, you wanted me?" Turning his whole body back to the father of their unborn.

The man before him clears his throat, "Yes, I wished to begin the Hunt tonight. If, of course, you're up to it?"

"Tonight? That's-"

"Perfect, sir."

Bruce side glared his servant, the butler glared back as if they were having an unspoken argument, "If you don't wish it, I shall leave at once."

"No, it's-," Bruce turns back to the tux wearing Alpha, "I was just hoping to get more done- never mind. I'll be happy to go with you. I" glacing at Alfred, "need a break, after all. Give me ten minutes or so and I'll be right out."

Vlad smiles as Bruce retreats to the master bedroom to freshen up. Alfred stays with the guest, eyeing him warily, "Be sure to keep Master Bruce safe. I don't wish for him to be shown as one of the Lost Ones on the daily news."

The Dark One was somewhat amused by the order, "Fear not, Bruce will not be in any danger around me."

The butler seemed to straighten even more by the promise, "Quite." He said simply, showing the guest to the study, then leaves him to browse.

The Master Vampire skimmed over Bruce's collection, Moby Dick, Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales, The Art of War, several language books, and- Dracula takes a hard cover off the shelf and looks over the pages. The man turns back to the cover to reread the title, _'Romanian Folklore of the Eighteenth Century.'_ "Not… entirely untrue." He mumbled out loud, going back to the page his finger saved. As he read, he shakes his head at some things while nods at others. Then he gets to a part that makes Vlad cock his head and ponder. "Is that possible?..." Hearing voices coming from the great hall, he puts the book back and awaits the black suit wearing billionaire. The expensive attire hugged the Omega's slim but built body in all the right places while still leaving room for the imagination, "You look truly magnificent."

Bruce smiles, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. Shall we?"

"My pleasure." Vlad takes his arm and they go out to the driveway where a horse driven carriage awaited them.

"Aren't you classy."

"I try my best." Vlad commented, giving a brief glance at the man in the box seat. The coachman hid himself under a large hat and in a bigger coat. Vlad gave Bruce his hand to help him into the caléche, being sure to put himself in line of sight between him and their driver tonight.


	10. Hunt: The Show

He's made sure to prepare for tonight, lessening his recruitment to make the city, at the very least, _feel_ safer at night so that the Hunt may be more pleasant. And Vlad was glad to see an authentic smile spread across Bruce's face. Though he claimed not to know any of the exhibit's displays, he certainly enjoyed himself with tales of what he's heard about them. The undead man was joyous to listen, even learning a thing or two from the mortal's retellings. Vlad, despite his false claims of being an official Cultural Anthropology Doctor, he certainly had the experience for quite a few of the items to give his knowledge of the human aspects around them. The Omega listen with keen interest, smiling wider with each piece of information the Alpha gave. A couple of hours pass when Bruce gets hungry and the Alpha is all too happy to lead them to their next destination.

The caléche carries them to Gotham Park. When the coachman reared in the horse to a stop, the creature alight Bruce out as he advanced them to the lit clearing. Between the opened circle of lanterns, there laid a royal red blanket with a golden pattern inspired by nature itself etched onto it. At the center, lies foods of all kinds ready to be picked at, and the wooden basket settled next to them. "You don't mess around, do you?"

"Not on important matters, no." Vlad grinned. They sit down as he explains, "I'm not sure what your stomach can handle at the moment, so I got quite a few things_ here."

Vlad looks up to see Bruce stuffing his mouth with crab cakes smothered in strawberry jam along with chocolate syrup meant for the ice cream, covering a pickle. Bruce freezes a moment in the middle of his third bite. He rips off his piece, chews and swallows quickly before a lopsided grin morphs on his face, "Sorry, I didn't realize how hungry I was." And whips his mouth with a nearby napkin.

Vlad fails to conceal a large smile and his body slightly shakes from laughter, "It can't be helped. I'm sure the little one was quite peckish." He reaches over and rubs the still flat stomach, though he can just make out a slight roundness to the surface. "It won't be long when he'll be kicking."

"Oh, God. He's gonna kick my liver in two, isn't he?" The Omega laughs heartily before staring down at his stomach, "I hope he'll be an Alpha." He offhandedly says while getting himself something to drink with Vlad assisting him.

"Speaking from past knowledge?"

"I was an angel when I was little." Bruce defended before he admitted with a devious smirk "But after puberty, it's like I became the son of the Devil himself. Alfred came close to taking out the shotgun just to get me to behave on several occasions." He chuckled lightly. "What about you? Did you cause any trouble?"

"Oh, completely. I remember chasing the farmer of our town's chickens all around the plains almost every day in my youth, up until the farmer got a rooster. That creature is far more fearsome than any guard dog, would've ripped my legs to shreds if I didn't run like my feet were on fire." Both getting a nice laugh at that. "I'm glad those viscous things stay put on the ground. Unlike the bat. Now there's a creature that has elegance and enigma to them, deserving of their flight. Always misconceptions giving them bad reputations. After all, they disperse seeds, eat many dangerous insects and help pollinate plants. And on top of that are such beautiful specimens, don't you agree?"

Bruce looks out the starlit sky with thought, "Yes, they are. They do so much to help." his smile runs off with the sun as he looks over his wine glass having drops of grape juice left in it. "I can only try."

"What do you mean?"

"This... city. There's only so much I can do for it, but it's never enough. I can only put out some fires. While the rest of it burns."

"And yet, you continue."

"Because it's my home. My father and my mother's home. These people, they need someone to help them. It's children…" Bruce's tone grew serious and made Dracula himself fear the man before him, even if just for that moment. "No child will ever have to go through what I did. Not if I can help it." Bruce seems to snap out of whatever trance he put himself under and smiles more falsely than usual, "Sorry, I um,..."

"Have a strong devotion?"

"You can say that." He swirls his glass, the drops spinning around with.

"I'd like to see more of it."

Bruce looks up to those chilling blue eyes that stare through to his soul. His grin turns sad as he answers, "I'd like to show you." Frowning and turning away.

Vlad gets his attention by placing a light hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps another time, for now, let's speak of other things." Bruce gives a little simper.


	11. A Bird of a Link

Alfred just got done washing the last dirty dish when he heard horses from the front of the house. He glances at the clock, 1:13 am. For once, the butler is glad at the late hour the man's return. Drying his hands, he presents himself to the front door where he sees Master Vlad assisting Master Bruce out while laughing to the Omega, "Nonsense, exploding toy cars?"

Master Bruce wrapped his hands around the Alpha's arm as Master Rominoff lead Master Wayne up to the doors like a complete gentleman. "I'm telling you, they made it tense and action pack on the show. I'll just have to show you the episode."

"Hm, The Gray Ghost, yes, I must see if this is true. As long as I watch it with you, of course." Master Vlad took the young Lord's hand and kissed the back of it, "Until then, I bid you sweet dreams, Bruce." Smiling, he turns almost as dramatically as Batman and jumps into the caléche. The Master of Wayne Manor waves him farewell, Master Vlad waves back. The coachman whips the horses and they race down the path to vanish behind the woods.

"Enjoyed ourselves, did we, sir?" Alfred forming his British smirked.

Master Bruce gives a… genuine smile? "It was sweet, he was…" he looks at his father figure, "Something, for sure."

"A good something?"

"Yeah." He admits walking into his home in bliss.

"And here I was beginning to think you enjoy the company of criminals." The good butler thinks out loud while locking the door behind him.

Master Wayne's smile goes early before the night, "Speaking of which, we still have to find the Penguin, and these Lost Ones… It's odd, how few are now disappearing compared to just a week ago when almost dozens were disappearing by the night."

"Odd indeed, sir. Perhaps they're running out of space in whatever hideout they're being kept in?" Alfred suggests, getting the young master's coat.

"I don't know. I don't know anything except whoever, or whatever took them is suffering from some sort of blood transmittable disease. One that its very cells burn under sunlight, but also regenerates beyond normal humans. Not to mention the real kicker, none of the cells are dying on their own. That should be impossible." Master Bruce begins pacing around the hall, staring accusingly at the carpet. 

"Have you told Master Kent of your discoveries thus far, sir."

The young Lord halts in his walk and shakes his head, "Kent, I completely forgot! I'll have to give him my report tomorrow night during-"

"Your bedtime, sir." The butler slams the cupboard door as much as a proper butler could, but makes no difference to the young Master, making him jump at the sound. "You are running into week four now, Master Bruce. You need to put the Batman on mandatory leave."

Master Wayne pleads with the man that raised him, "Alfred, I still have time. I'm barely showing and I'm not physically fighting anyone! The Lost Ones are still out there, the police haven't found nearly enough clues, and Penguin is still on the loose!.. In fact, has been almost as long as… " The Batman turns and stomps straight to the grandfather in the study. "He might not be the mastermind behind these disappearances, but with the timelines, something tells me they'll line up _too_ perfectly."

He followed the young master down into the cave, where his fingers were already dancing across the keys, "Just as I thought! It's exactly the same night. And the computer's done searching through all the street surveillance of that night. Last seen running on foot to Gotham's Cemartairy. Where the first missing person was last seen as well, that can't be a coincidence."

"Sir, it's late already. Shouldn't this wait until tomorrow night?"

"My stomach is already smoothing out, Alfred. I'm running out of time." Bee-lining for the Batsuit.

The old butlers sighs, "Whatever shall I do with you, Master Bruce."


	12. Grave Findings

Dracula looks out of his window as his minion controls the horses to their destination. Raising his hand to the glass, gliding his fingers across the divider, leaving four long clean slashes through the clouded glass. In the dark of his caléche, he admires the city lights holding off the dark sky above, even if it does nothing to stop creatures like him. Pondering what Cobblepot told him of Gotham's playboy and comparing that with what he's seen tonight. It was like meeting a whole new man, someone with the will to dominate all that stand in his way. But, was gone as quickly as he came, becoming the nitwit that was known to all. It wasn't like before, though. He gave less of his façade and the smallest bit of the fiery man he met for a brief moment.

He wondered what Bruce had to hide, what he meant when he said 'he'd like to show him' was there a reason why he couldn't? Did he not trust Vlad? Does he not trust anyone? A mystery the king of vampires very much wanted to solve. He sighs, bringing his cloak tightly around himself as they continued on. He could hear the howling of wolves around them, wishing for the Vampire to give them notice. But he simply closed his eyes as they made their way to the tomb. A few blocks from the gates of Gotham's Cemartairy and only one block from the catacomb's entrance, the carriage suddenly stops. Jolted from his light rest, Vlad exist the caléche to sternly look at the undead driving it. The creature growls and glares at the crooked ominous gates of his grave site, just up ahead. It takes all but a second for Vlad to catch the scent. Someone… at least two someones in his territory. Unwise, whoever these intruders be. Narrowing his eyes before becoming as the shadows themselves, closing in to better see these foolish mortals without being spotted himself. Hiding behind, up in a tree's branches he sees a new guard looking like he's about to die on the scene. Following the graveyard shift's line of sight, he sees _him_. At last, the Batman is before him, crouched over on one of the gravestones littering the grounds. But before he can do anything, a red beam is on the man's gauntlet, seconds later he's covered by dozens of them. Dracula then sees the army of heavily armed men with strange weapons pointing at the Batman. Not saying a word, Batman leaps out of the way and the soldiers open Hell's fire on him.

The man dressed as a bat fleas past buildings, almost flying between them, with the cops hot on his trail. It's moments of running before Batman crashes into one building's window. The police charge in after him. Dracula wastes no time infiltrating the premises, hiding within the darkness spying on the Bat. He watches as he runs to hide behind a pillar just as the fuze gets to their floor, Dracula smirks.

A SWAT guy is looking with his little light when he's picked up into the air by long, sharp claws and vanishes. Same with the second and third SWAT men. The fourth is pulled to the side straight into the dark. The next one, a Shadow grabs his head and takes him behind a pillar bathed in pitch black. Dracula spots Batman jump behind some crates, then run up some stairs. A split team of three makes their way down the Batman's way, take one to the shadows, take two to the shadows. The third looks behind himself to see his men gone, turning back around to freeze at a fairly normal looking man in crimson robes, only hanging upside down. Stares at him for two seconds. A grisly face morphs in an instant as he leaps onto the man.

A light shines on the cowled man. He whips around in time to evade the hail fire of bullets aimed to kill. As the remaining SWAT team runs up the flight of stairs after him, one by one, Dracula rushes at them and they go missing into the dark until there's all but two left. They shoot up at Batman's retreating form. Another array of bullets shoot up at the open door on the rooftop. They never had a chance.

After a moment of the Dark Knight waiting next to the rooftop's door, one of the guns is thrown through the door and clanks to the cement. First, Batman peaks inside. Then goes just in the door frame to see another gun left by its lonesome on the steps below. The caped man looks to the first gun again in puzzlement. As the moon shines it's borrowed light onto the roofs of Gotham, Batman sees his shadow be swallowed up by an overwhelming one. Bruce twists around to be face to face with- Vlad?


	13. In the Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Rehashed a LOT in this chapter with some key differences. Sorry to those that don't like that. But, hope you still like this chapter

The wind howls their capes to the west as they stand their ground, "So the folk tales are true. There is another Bat in Gotham."

Batman steps out of Vlad's shadow, seeing the glints of razor sharp fangs starving for him. In his mind, the pieces fall into place: the disappearances, shadows of a large bat, a transmittable disease through the blood itself that regenerates incredibly fast but burns under sunlight, and cells that don't die. _Vlad Rominoff._

"Count Dracula, I presume." He guesses.

The creature he almost trusted, smirks at him, "A legend you are apparently intimate with."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"We cast kindred shadows. Have you not seen the news?" He asked as he glided down the sloped roof.

The batman kept his distance, "I don't harm people."

"You have no concept of the harm of which I am capable. If only because I really hate to waste a life when it can be spent in servitude to me."

"Life or living death."

"To become vampire, is to heightened all of one's senses. To attain speed, strength, and immortality." Bruce unsheathes his glowing batarangs, rushes and lunges at the ancient one. Dracula stands there, waiting for him. Then, in a blink of an eye, doges the slash aimed at him. Batman does not relent, he continues to swipe at the creature with each move he makes. In an almost mocking gesture, the vampire doesn't even retaliate, simply doges his attacks with lighting speeds, as if he wanted to amuse the Bat. But as Batman struggles to cut at Dracula's head, one missed strike goes right under the vampire's nose. The Dark One, almost slows down time itself, sniffs the metal as it passes him. "Dripping with garlic." He dashes his hand to send the Bat flying into the bricks behind him. _Stop._ His claw, having half the strength intended behind it now, rams right on the Bat logo and sends him into the blocks behind, but not enough to crush it or the man himself. "I shall most certainly stay clear of those." Acting as if his entire being wasn't shaking from… something.  
Batman then whips out more batarangs and hurls dozens at the vampire. Dracula ducks and side steps them until he jumps high above and lands gracefully on the slightly taller building next to theirs. Batman glares at Dracula, he in turn, smirks at the mortal. Batman races over the sloped roof and fires a rope at the monster's feet. The vampire leaps away, and as soon as Batman lands, he jumps after the immortal. Dracula flies to the next roof, Batman follows. And over the rooftops of Gotham, Batman chases after Vlad as he hops from roof to roof with dignity as the other strains behind. Vlad smirks behind at the dark figure, "If I didn't know any better, Batman, I'd say we were at the end of a glorious Hunt." He calls out behind himself. The Batman, oddly enough, makes a growl that drips with loathing.  
Deciding to humor the Bat once more, Dracula stops and waits a few moments for a punch coming at him. He whips back, the mortal throws another punch his way and he jumps out of its path. Giving him a little something, he rushes behind and the man backflips out of his way. Oh, a kick now. The vampire effortlessly glides back. A round flying kick, vlad ducks. Batman lungs at him, he slides behind the caped crusader. As the man turns to face him, Dracula grabs the top of his head, and-**_Stop!_**-and shoves him to the ground, but not as hard as he wanted to. The mortal, given a second thanks to the hesitation, brings up his arms and holds them out over his stomach, saving it from the impact of the hard ground instead of his head. Odd indeed, "Try as you may, you cannot out bat me." He tells him, as he tries to understand his instincts and what they are doing, as well as the Bat's own thought process.

Batman tosses a dozen smoke bombs. In case they too are laced with garlic, Dracula vaults to the architecture behind then surges to the one across the street. Batman shoots another grappling hook straight at the blood sucker, Vlad glides smoothly out of its path and it sticks into a barrier. Batman sweeps in for him. Dracula, drifts over and cuts the wire, making Batman fall-**_STOP!_**\- What the Hell are they-

Batman hand throws a rope with a batarang attached to the end. It wraps around a gargoyle and stabs itself secure. He swings and the Undead swipes the cord. Batman plummets into a neon sign, shattering straight through it and to the hard concrete- **_CATCH!_** -Vlad swoops down and grabs hold of the Batman's arm before he has time to think, and as lightly as possible, lets go to have him slide to the alleyway's floor and into a construction's brick with a thud. Groaning, Batman turns slightly to see Vlad descending sideways down a building's wall, walking towards him, "Join me, Batman." The Bat flips his body enough to face the monstrosity that lands before him, once again under the creature's shadow. "Join my legion of the undead." He asks with a hungry grin.

Using the wall as leverage, Batman picks himself up, "Not interested."

Dracula grabs Batman's cape and- halts him midair… the call of the siren. That blood. It couldn't be. He brings the body closer to his own as Batman claws at his hands to no avail. A small scrape on Batman's shoulder, Dracula laps at the blood oozing from it sealing the wound but he got enough to know. His eyes turn wide as he looks up at his prisoner, "You are... Bruce Wayne?"


	14. Panic and Forget

The Omega freezes in his grasp. They stare at each other, neither one willing to make the first move. Bruce manages to even his breathing. Vlad's attention solely on the aristocrat he's currently holding in the air. Then Bruce doubles his struggle from before to escape the vampire's clutch. Vlad, not wanting the Omega to get hurt anymore tonight, glares into Bruce's blinders with mesmerizing red eyes. Bruce pauses in his efforts as a spell washes over his very soul, slacking in the vampire's hold. Vlad sets black boots to the ground, his eyes then flash to Bruce's midsection in panic. Sighing in relief at the beating heart behind gray cloth. But, as he continues staring, a frown pinches at what he sees. "How's that-" the thought is broken like the dawn, spotting the light from the sun inching its way up the road ahead. Hissing, he picks up the Omega like his late bride before and runs to where the Batmobile would've been left. Sure enough, he reaches the graveyard's edge with some time to spare, as the sun tries to peek between the buildings upon them. Looking down at the wide eyed man, he demands hastily, "Open it!"

Bruce tilts his head to the vehicle, "Open." And the hood lifts up for them.

Vlad carefully places Bruce inside and then gives him three more orders, "Go safely home, do not remember me from after you've put on the mask, and do not come out as Batman again until the pregnancy is over." And kisses the pointy eared head, letting Bruce carry out what he desired. The car roars to life as the hood falls back into place, and drives its passenger home. Looking at the sun quickly, Dracula jumps to the highest point in the cemartairy, away enough from the crosses, and watches with heightened sight as the car rides through the city and into the countryside where it vanishes.

.

Bruce's eyes focus to a leather steering wheel and a giant T Rex under a jagged cave ceiling. Pain slowly grows through his whole body, and Bruce clutches his side. He hears raised voices echoing in the caverns, "- just vanished, Alfred!"

"I'm notting seeing him on the security feeds, but he has to be somewhere." The Batman climbs out of his car with shaking arms and legs.

"Maybe he's in a vault, or has his muffler on! Did he take it with him?" He limps his way to the fireman's pole.

"I don't believe so, Master Kent." He lets the contraption carry him steadily up.

"He has to be somewhere! I'll go and do another sweep of the city, see if I missed any-"

"Alfred?"

"Bruce!"

"Oh, Dear!" The butler and Superman rush to the Bat's side, catching his falling body. Alfred holds his sergeant son close to himself while Clark looks the Dark Knight over with a growing panic behind the 'S.'


	15. Undead's Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter, I hope this turned out alright

Bruce's eyes flutter open to the crescent moonlight and closes them again. Groaning, he tries to turn away but is stopped with his hand trapped. Opening his eyes to see a drooling Kryptonian laying his head on the bed, hair untidied and glasses thinking one of his eyes is high on his forehead. Looking down, he sees Clark holding his hand. Blinks once. Twice. "Clark?" The Man of Steel's noise twitches and he smacks his lips together. "Clark!"

The superhero jolts up with a snort, "Br-Bruce! You're awake!" He leaps on the man and hugs him tightly. Bruce sits still for a moment until Clark pulls away quickly with a cough, "S-Sorry! I'm just glad you're… " His shoulders slump as he looks at his chest and he turns serious. "Bruce, I need to tell you something. It's… complicated. But… the baby-"

Bruce jumps up, "Is he alright!?"

"He's fine! He's fine, B. But you…"

"What?"

"Your_ heart stopped working." Bruce stared at Clark, then at his own chest. Placing a hand over where his heart should be, then two fingers over his pulse. "Your blood's still circulating. But only through_" Clark looks down at his stomach with scrunched up eyes.

Bruce looks down again, "Are you saying my baby's my knew heart?"

Clark nods, solemnly, "We're still trying to figure out why. Dr. Thompkins' talked about a heart transplant for you, but isn't sure if she would be fixing the problem or only a symptom. She just left, if you want, I could catch her for you-"

"No, I'm still breathing. I'll do the tests myself." Glancing at the clock which read the time and date, "I've been out for five whole days, I need to get back on the street and find the Lost Ones!"

Clark glared at that, his demeanor taking on an angry Alpha stance, "For Rao sake, Bru-"

"Sir?"

Bruce comes out of his stupor to look at the beta standing in the door frame, stodic as ever, "Yes, Alfred?" Ignoring the burning at the side of his head, thankfully not literally.

"Master Vlad is here to see you. He seems quite worried about you."

"I'll be right down." Getting out of the Alpha's proximity, he puts on a robe and follows his butler. He sees the Alpha of his unborn pacing back and forth in the Manor's great hall, "Vlad, what's-"

"Bruce!" The vampire ran to the Omega at the bottom of the staircase and embraces him, "Should you be out of bed?" Inspecting him closely.

"I'm fin-"

"You're still hurt." Lifting Bruce's bandaged arms with worry.

The billionaire tries to wave off Vlad's distress, "It's fine, I was-"

"Were you attacked?" Rubbing a small patch on the shorter one's cheek.

"I- well, yes, I was out late a few nights ago and some strange people jumped me. But I'm alright, now."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm completely fine." Giving his Brucie smile.

"Good." Vlad growled before he straightened up, "**What the Hell were you thinking!** You could've gotten yourself **killed!**"

Bruce jerks back from the glowing yellow eyes of the Alpha, he hasn't seen those eyes since his father stopped him from running off on a busy road when he was a pup, "Vlad, it wasn't that bad-"

"I can see that!" Gesturing to his wrappings covering him from head to toe, "How could you go out all alone?"

"Exactly, you shouldn't have gone out at all!" Bruce turns around to see Clark stomping down the stairs to double team him, "You said you weren't gonna do any risks, Bruce!"

"You don't have to yell!"

"I wouldn't if I thought talking would work! Honestly, why don't you listen?"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Kent! When have you ever waited when I told you to?!"

"I can handle it!"

"So can I!"

"You call being injured badly enough to sleep for half a fortnight 'handling it?'" Vlad intervened, getting in the Omega's face.

Bruce growels, "That was different!"

"Yes! You're carrying our child!"

"I know that! I've thought about it every Goddamn second!"

"And yet you still go out, at the Witching Hour no less, and into the dangerous streets! Do you not care for the child's safety?" The Alphas stare at him with scorching glares.

The Omega yelled in fury, his pupils slitting to sharpened blades, "Of course I care! That's all I ever do is take care of others! It's my whole God damn life!"

"And what of yourself?" Vlad's own eyes mimic the Omega's with that fiery shine, "Do you not care about your own well being?"

"What does that matter-"

Vlad grabbed Bruce's arms with a gentle but firm grip, "Of course it matters! It's the world to me! If you truly care more about others then think of me, our child! What about the other people you help? You told me Gotham fell when your parents did. Would that not happen with you? What would your father say to such recklessness!"

Clark flinched at the last sentences as the Omega's rage flared for a moment. The Alphas watched with bated breath as Bruce began to even his breathing, opening and closing his mouth as he thought of the words to speak out. Until, he bows his head, "I'm doing this for them. I just- I need to help how I can."

The vampire's eyes soften over his saddened Omega, "Precisely. And I know you're doing better than most. But 'how you can' should involve more safer options than what you're used to doing. At least for the time being. Please." Vlad begged, brushing the Caped Crusader's thick hair.

"I… I'll try that." He softly smiled.

Vlad sighs, "Good. Thank you." Cupping his cheek, "I was so worried about you."

"Yeah." Bruce looks to the ground with a frown.

Vlad embraces the Omega with a tight squeeze and Bruce returns the affection with Clark looking away, "I'm glad you're safe." Thinking for a moment before pulling away, "What were you doing out there, anyways?" Vlad exhaustively questioned. It's for appearance sake since he already knows, he wasn't expecting a proper answ-

"Oh, I was looking for my dog." Everyone stared at him with puzzlement.

"Your dog?" Vlad asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Fido went missing that night so I went looking for him."

Dracula blinked, then looked around the hall, "I didn't know you had an animal."

"Yeah, I gave him to a friend to babysit during the party. The one we met at. But then the disappearances began and my friend wanted to feel safe so I let her keep him. Then she calls me up and tells me he ran away." He ended sadly.

Clark looked at him like he grew a second head while Vlad stared with some scepticism, "I see. Well, you should have called me and we would have looked together… Perhaps, we can now-"

"Oh, I found him. But… it was too late." He ended dramatically, Kal was just about ready to facepalm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bruce." Dracula hugged the Omega in his arms again, the Omega returning the hold again as well, Clark mumbled to the floor. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just so scared."

"I know, I'm sorry too. I've been… irresponsible as of late. I'll work on that."

"Alright. Well, I'll leave you to rest then." Kissing his hands before rubbing them sweetly, "I hope to see you again another night. Perhaps to continue the Hunt if you're up for it?"

"I look forward to it." The vampire bowed and Alfred showed him to the door.

When Vlad left, Clark turned to Bruce with a frown, "I can't believe you killed your imaginary dog." Bruce growled at the Alpha before marching his way to the grandfather clock.


	16. Alien's Tough Love and Enchanting Dreams

"What do you mean you can't remember? Like, anything? And what in the 'H,' 'E,' double toothpicks do you think you're going!?!" Superman hovers near Bruce as the Omega runs tests on his blood.

"Nothing. I'm not sure if it was a chemical, poison, or even a type of hypnosis." Bruce growled at the results, they weren't exactly like the blood he found. They were similar but not enough to confirm they were an altered version of the virus. He marches his way to the Batmobile and jumps in, "And I'm going to where I last remember."

"Bruce!" Batman's car starts up and begins to leave. But then, Bruce's body slowly tenses and his foot lets up on the gas pedal. The vehicle comes to a halt right at the Batcave's exit. Bruce's arms and legs shake ever so slightly as he tried to force his foot on the gas to no avail. Superman crosses his arms, thinking the Omega was just understanding his situation, he hovers over to him, "You're just over a month in, now. Batman _needs_ to go on leave."

Bruce debated with himself on telling the Kryptonian that there was something even more wrong with him, but he needed to go out. And telling the Boy Scout would only make it worse, "I forgot something." He says simply, backing up and parking the car back deep in the cave. Getting out and going to his weapons display to roam his eyes around while an alien's stare barreled holes into the back of his head.

"You forgot? Batman just doesn't _forget_, Bruce! Is the pregnancy affecting your memory, too?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then what, B? You certainly don't know! For Rao's sake! Will you just admit you're in no position to go out in your condition!" Clark seethed at Bruce.

The billionaire picks a smoke bomb even though he has a dozen already, "I'll be fine. I just need to check out the site." Striding to the Batmobile to try again, when he felt an arm being swiftly wrapped around his waist.

The Omega jumped and turned to the Alpha staring him down with glowing eyes, not red, but rather his Alpha eyes. That haunting yellow gleamed with danger solely for the Omega in his arms. Bruce shrunk into himself at the look. "**_Bed, now._**" without another word, was carried up the stairs to his bedroom while Kal stripped the Bat armor from the playboy and chained him with the blanket to the bed. Bruce laid still as the alien tucked him in. Afterwards, Kal leaves, turning off the light on his way out, then shutting the door behind him.

Bruce laid there, his senses slowly returning with some anger. But, he couldn't move from his spot, "No, I can handle it." And tries to get up again, but flops on the sheets. Sure he's pregnant, but he wasn't in that much danger, was he? "Vampires." His eyes widen. Why did he say that? Where did that come from? His subconscious scratched in his mind. They… have something… are responsible for the Lost Ones! He knows that! How does he know that? And… and… Damn. Damn, damn it! There's something else, but what!? Bruce is suddenly hit with heavy drowsiness. His eyelids droop, and he falls into a blissful slumber.

Alfred watched as Kal El walked into the kitchen with a blank face, sit down in one of the stools and slam his face into the island countertop. The Kryptonian groaned loudly. "It didn't go well, I take it?"

Clark grimly lifts his head, "That's the first time I ever used the Alpha voice on him."

Alfred shrugged as he put away the dishes, "I've used it on him fourteen times and counting."

Kal stared at the Butler with shock, "Really!?"

"Do you honestly think this is the first time Master Bruce has purposely put his life at stake?"

Clark thought about it then sighed even louder, "I guess not… You don't think he resents me, do you?"

"Master Bruce understands perfectly well how the Alpha Voice works, Master Kent. If his body is following the orders then he has no room to hold a grudge."

"... I still feel awful."

"If Master Bruce would stay home on his own, you wouldn't have needed to."

"Yeah, but… I just… "

"Perhaps, it'll be easier for him if you find a proper temporary Batman for him, he would be more at ease." Staring at Clark with unblinking eyes.

It takes a moment, but soon Kal is frozen to the spot, "Me?"

"Who else, sir?"

After thinking about it for a second, he groans in defeated, "I don't think I could make a convincing Batman."

"That's what training is for." Alfred remarked, heading out the kitchen to leave the food for Superman's thoughts.

_In Bruce's dream, he wore a bat shaped mask, black eighteenth century robes and stood in a grand marble ball room. The room was filled with masked figures, watching him stand in the very center. Bruce grew nervous as this was unfamiliar to him until a warm hand graced his shoulder. Turning to find another bat masked figure behind him only wearing red robes. "Vlad." He gasped._

_"Bruce." Rominoff held out his hand and waited for the Omega to except. The shorter man does, the Alpha takes Bruce's waist, Bruce takes Vlad's shoulder, then they dance to the piano, violins, violas, cellos, and basses. The singing of the choir sang from the deepest parts of their damned souls, vocals that gave no words yet told intriguing but woeful tales. A haunting, beautiful melody to make the spirit cry with both bliss and sorrow._

_Bruce's attention is on Vlad as Vlad beholds Bruce. The moon is full and shines brightly upon the gems of the hall like a spotlight. The crowd dances around them, incasing the two within the only beacon as all else was shrouded in darkness. This night was a stranger in the Bat's mind, but he felt no threat here, even as the chorus sang with dangerous pitches to the hair of the bows that whisked over the strings with commanding breaths, as the drums of the boatman pound into the stretched skin of the cylinders, and not when the piano chims as the lonely stricken heart that it is. Yes, what beauty this is, for Bruce's essence to have the good fortune to conjure for his weary psyche and fatigue flesh. What delightful somber. The Omega places his head upon the Alpha's shoulders, savoring the affection as Vlad embraces Bruce closer to the wilting rose capped chest. "Alpha." He whispered to the wind._

_"Omega," Vlad breathed out, grasping the young man's chin to gaze into his eyes. The figures surrounding them faded into the blackness. The music continued softly, even as the musicians disappeared with the crowd. All that was left was the floor on which they stood. Just them. Alone amongst the dark. Vlad bowed his head, his lips parted as he slowly closed the space between them. Bruce sealed his eyes as his own lips separated and inclined to the other._

Bruce's consciousness bled away from the dream and he simply stared at the shadowed ceiling. Pondering of what's to come.

~~~

Dracula opened his eyes to the void of his closed coffin. "I'm nearing, love." He whispered to the dead as he went back to sleep.


	17. Rectified

Bruce stretched in his bed, kicking the covers off by accident. Yawning, he gets himself up and heads down to the kitchen where Alfred readied a steaming hot cup of weak joe waiting for him on the counter along with a note 'In Cave.' Written in heavy handed cursive that is probably unreadable to most people today. He takes the coffee and mosey on down. His body on autopilot as his brain was sneaking in a few extra z's. Once his feet carried him to the bottom of the stairs in the cave however, his mind's gears began turning at the sight before him. Clark, in his Batsuit, flying upside down, pulling the cape around his body and lower face then suddenly flinging them at arm's length and going "BLAH!" To Alfred staring at the alien. Clark proceeded to do this three more times, each noise and movement he made becoming more dramatic than the last, until the Kryptonian freezes at the sight of Bruce's morning figure. Taking a long and deep breath, Bruce informs them, "Whatever this is, I don't have nearly strong enough coffee for it."

"Good morning, Master Bruce. I've taken the liberty of finding your temp."

Bruce regards Clark's worried face, still the wrong way up, and looks back to Alfred, "No."

"Oh, come on, B! It's perfect!" Clark defended as he flew to the ground right side up.

"No."

"I can do morning as Superman for Metropolis then do night as Batman for Gotham."

"No."

"He's someone you trust, and has practically the same frame as you, sir."

"No."

"Do you have anything else to say besides 'no!'" Superman demanded.

"… No." Taking a drink from his mug.

"Ugh!"

"This is your only choice, sir."

He walks over to the computer and slams his drink on the table, "He'll make a horrible Batman, no one in their right mind will believe this charade." Sitting in the cushioned seat and warming the old tech girl to life.

"That's where you come in, Master Bruce."

"No." Angrily looking over surveillance and news reports.

Clark growled "Bruce!"

"It's either this, sir, or Gotham goes without Batman for the remaining months." Bruce's surrogate father stated, sternly.

"Alfred! He doesn't know the first thing about being Batman!" Half turning in his seat to glare at the Beta and Alpha.

"No, that would require me to be the grumpiest person on the planet."

"You-"

"Enough!" The Butler looked at them both with disapproving eyes, the main victim being the pouting Omega.

"Rrr, fine." The Omega spins fully in his chair with an accusing finger pointed at the alien, "But I'm gonna make Clark's training Hell on Earth."

"Hey."

"Very good, sir."

"Hey!"

"Master Bruce's training was far worse than what he'll put you through, Master Kent. I expect you to buck up and not complain too much." Raising a judging eyebrow at the Kryptonian.

"Yes, sir." Clark agreed.

"And as for you, Master Bruce. One more word from you and I won't let _any_ Batman out of this house for a year. Understood?"

"...Hm." Bruce growled, looking back at the screens.

A pointy eared shadow fell over Bruce, "I've got this B, you should just look into_ your problem."

"That can wait. The sun sets in six hours and I plan on ingraining everything into that Kryptonian brain of yours by then."

Clark sighed, "Okay, but, promise while I'm Patrol that you'll take care of yourself. Find out why the baby's your heartbeat."

"...Hm."

The chair he was sitting in was turned swiftly around and was trapped by Batman staring sternly at him, there was something meta about the moment, "Promise. Please." Kal begged.

With careful consideration, The Omega answered, "I promise. Happy?" Clark beamed so hard Bruce thought he'd go blind, "Batman doesn't smile."

"Oh, right!" Now standing, the Alpha made his face look… miserable.

"I don't look like that."

"Coulda fooled me." The reporter smiled again and placed his hands on his hips.

'Now he just looks ridiculous.' Bruce thought, amusingly. "Let's just get to work now."

~~~

Night falls and Clark is grumbling and cursing in his southern gentleman way when Alfred comes down, "Mister Rominoff here to see you, sir. And he's carrying a large box."

Clark tumbles from the pole he was practicing on and falls to his face, forgetting he can fly, "You're at The Trophy already!?! I thought you said you were taking things slow!"

"We are! We haven't even done The Game yet." Bruce explains, rushing up the stairs to greet his waiting guest. "Vlad! What are you-"

"Forgive my intrusion, Bruce. And before you're thinking what I know you're thinking, this isn't part of The Hunt. I just was pondering how lonely you must get and what happened to your poor hound. Also, Alfred remaked on your birthday coming up." The Crimson robbed man sets the box on a table, which now Batman notices some small holes on the side.

"Vlad, did you-"

"Yip!"

Bruce's eyes become dinner plates when the Master Vampire picks up a small German Shepard, "I wasn't sure if you would want him and I didn't want you to feel obligated in opening the gift at your party. So, well." Vlad walks over and offers the doggy to the Omega with a worried smile.

Bruce eyes Vlad, then observes the pup with keen eyes. The little guy stared at him with his big puppy eyes, already pawing for the pregnant Omega. "Yip!" A little baby dog, needing a parent… Sauna bench, his hormones are kicking in.

With a cooing smile, he takes the pup into his arms. Once picked up, the puppy wastes no time in licking up his new owner's face, "What's his name?"

"According to the shelter, he had an outfit on with the card of aces stitched onto it when he was rescued, so they called him Ace."

"Rescued?"

"From a man they called the Joker. Very odd."

Bruce froze for a moment, hugging the puppy closer to his chest, "Joker?"

"Yes, is he famous here?" Vlad quirks an eyebrow.

" …Infamous is a better word for him." Cradling the dog tightly.

"Ah. I see._ So, you like him?" Leaning over and gesturing to the dog, a little hopefully.

"I love him." Receiving more licks.

"Hmhm, he seems to love you, too." Vlad chuckled. The Alpha goes to them and kisses the Omega's forehead, "Until we meet again." And begins leaving.

"Oh, wait!" Bruce runs over to the cold being, holding a curious pup, "You didn't ask to come to my party!"

"I thought it would be rude to put you on the spot."

"Nonsense, of course you're invited, I'm just sorry I didn't tell you myself. It slipped my mind." The playboy smiled with guilt, "See you there, then?"

"It will be a pleasure." Taking the Omega's hand, kissing it affectionately, then closing the door after himself.

Bruce beamed as he brought the little doggy into the study, there he sees Alfred looking proud, and 'Batman' looking a little more like Batman then when he was training, "Looks like you're gonna need that imagery dog food from your made up friend after all."

"Clark, there are twelve pockets on that belt, and three have Kryptonite in them. So unless you want to play 'Guess and Faint,' shut up." Bruce challenged, marching like he was in suit to the Batcave with an ankle-biter giving kisses and gnawing on his chin with playfulness as he went down.

"How is that dog getting away with doing that to Bruce?" Clark questioned the butler.

The beta breathed in deeply, "Mystic powers, I would wager, sir."


	18. First Night on the Job, Supes?

Bruce pets the German Shepard's little head as he watches the screens having a direct link with Batman's lenses. "Clark, you're supposed to let gravity and the grapple carry you."

_"I am!"_

"No, there's a slight slack in the cable, you're flying. Let your weight go." Bruce growled.

_"Okay, okay."_ On the screen Batman swoops through the skies of Gotham, looking for any scum prowling the night._ "Mugging just ahead."_

"Can you get there in time?"

_"As you? I think…"_ Clark rushes as he can to the spot, shooting his hook into buildings and running on rooftops. _"Yes!"_ Bruce watches the ground shoot after him to suddenly stop, looking up to terrified armed men.

"Remember, no superspeed." Clark punches, rather sloppily, the goons and they go down for the count. "That was a little too easy."

_"Are you alright?"_ a very low voice asked.

"I don't sound like that." Bruce mumbled, leaning his head on his arm. The puppy twisted his head up and sniffed Bruce's nose.

_"We are, thank you Batman."_

"Leave their sight, a police officer is a minute away."

_"You're welcome, take care."_

Bruce facepalms as Clark grapples out of their, "For future rescues: I don't say things like that."

_"I've heard you ask people if they're alright."_

"Yes, but I don't stick around and talk about the damn weather."

_"I just said-"_

"And I don't! I make sure they're safe and sound, then leave, simple as that."

_"Right, fine, fine."_

"_."

_"_."_

"_."

_"So, how bout them Yanks?"_

"Hate you."

_"Haha."_

Bruce shakes his head and looks back up. "Stop!" Luckily, Clark landed on a rooftop, so he froze on the spot, "Did you see that?"

_"See what?"_

"The Vampir-" Bruce's eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets. What he saw was a silhouette, how did he come to that conclusion?

_"The want?!"_

"Vampires… Yes, I remember. Last night before I fell asleep. I remembered what was attacking the lost ones! Vampires! But- how? How do I know that?!?" Bruce questioned himself, clutching his head in hopes that it would help.

_"Uh… Should I call Dr.-"_

"I swear it's them!"

_"Okay! Okay. I mean, we have faced weirder."_

"Exactly. It's them." A brief pause as the lenses are on the move again, "Sorry, I've just, been out of sorts as of late."

_"Really, I haven't-"_ his sarcastic remake put on hold as he looked at the floor.

"What is it?"

_"SWAT. Two or three platoons of them."_

"Caught wind of you. Get going."

_"Are they ever going to trust you?"_ he literally flew to another building.

"Don't fly! Jesus! And, maybe. A man by the name of James Gordon is coming to be the new Commissioner. Incorruptible. Intelligent. Strong. A true Alpha. I look forward to re-meeting him."

_"Re-meeting?"_

"He used to live in Gotham, left to receive better training. He was there when… my parents."

_"Oh, I see…"_

"When I was waiting for Alfred. I would hear a few of the other Officers… some just laughed off their deaths as I was going to inherit a fortune. Saying I was going to be more than fine… not knowing I'd gladly live in a ditch for the rest of my life if it meant my parents would come back."

_"...Bruce."_

"While the rest were too cowardly to talk to me. Always staring at me with pity." Tears leaked from his eyes, "But Gordon, he was still just a regular officer, and he was the only one that came up to me. Sat down, talked to me. How sorry he was, how bad Gotham is, how good people paid the price. But he was going to personally help change this town. I guess he's coming back to keep his word." The Omega smiled sadly as the puppy whined.

_"I guess he is."_

"Oh… Oh, God damn hormones!" Bruce cussed, whipping his tears away, Ace trying to help him.

_"Hey, it's okay. It's gonna happen."_ the Omega could hear that reassuring smile, _"So, Vampires?"_

"Yes, they're out there, and possibly watching you. So, look sharp, and no more flying!"

_"Okay! Okay!"_

"Yip!"

_"OKAY!"_


	19. 'You Don't Know How I Really Feel'

When Superman as Batman got back to the cave, he was grateful to see Bruce spying on the cells in the microscope, "Glad to know you keep your promises, sometimes."

"It wasn't easy around babysitting you." Bruce shot back. 

Clark laughed as he walked up to the table, spotting the dog resting on Bruce's lap, "At least someone's getting some rest around here."

"At this point, my body is rejecting the idea of sleeping during the day these years."

"Ah, so not only are the vampires out there, but also in here… You hungry?" Kent took off his glove and presented his wrist to a distracted Wayne.

"Ha. Ha." The Omega laughed dryly, while writing down some more notes. "My blood's changing by the day. It doesn't look like it's for the better, either." Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose as his other hand balls into a tight fist. "And on top of that, finding a cure for vampirisum is a close second to solving world hungry." Gesturing to the age old medical and supernatural books beside him. "How the Hell am I going to cure myself along with dozen of missing people?"

Clark thins his lips, "I don't know. But I think it's best to rest on it."

"Clark."

"Please."

Bruce ponders on the suggestion, tapping his fingers on the metal, "Will you carry me up, again?"

"Bruce! Agh! I'm not going to force you, ag-"

"No, I mean… just carry me up. I'm getting really tired now."

The Alpha is a little taken back as he stares at nearly closed eyelids and a drooping head of the Batman, "Oh, yeah. I can do that." Kal gently picks Bruce up, supporting his back and legs, and also making sure the pup is undisturbed as he brings them up to the manor. Once in the master bedroom, Clark lays down the Bat and dog, and tucks them in, appropriately tempted to kiss his luxurious locks. When the light peeks in, Bruce squirms under the sun, trying to escape it's reach. Clark laughs softly, going to the window and closing the curtains. Watching Bruce relax and burrow himself further into the blankets, "Goodnight, sweet Prince." Went back down to put the mantle away and fly to his lonely apartment to get a few minutes of shut eye before the first 'help me' sounds off.

The second night went mostly without incident, however at midnight, Clark accidentally broke the grapple and had to zoom to the cave while getting caught in a terrible storm. Clark came back drenched in rain water, "Why is it that storms around here form at a drop of a hat?!" Spitting some lucky drips out of his mouth.

"It's Gotham." Bruce said, like the boy scout asked a dumb question.

The dog yipped, and jumped out of the real Bat's lap and ran after the cowl wearer, attacking the black cape with viscous rough-housing.

Clark reached down, giving the young pup a little pat on the head. Then walking towards Bruce while dragging the growling dog with him. "He seems to like the suit."

"Keep this up pup and I'll put you out into the rain and sleep there." Bruce threatened with a low tone.

The puppy stopped, looked at him then went back to nawwing on the cloth, "Bruce, you wouldn't!"

"No, but it was worth a try." The Omega leans down and picks the trouble maker into his lap again, while the little guys still had his cape, "How do you house train these things?"

"Jeez, Bruce. You can't treat everything like criminals." Superman dressed as Batman unclapsed his cape, letting the mut happily have it for now.

Super speeding, he's back with a spray bottle, "Doesn't that work on cats?"

"I've seen it work on dogs, too." With the pup still chewing on the expensive material, the Alpha hit the doggo with a splash of water. The dog stopped, still holding the cape, and stared at the bottle. A few more sprays and the German Shepard dropped the cloth only to nip at the water being shot at him. When Superman stopped, the dog yelped in excitement, waiting for more.

"Apparently not this dog." Bruce deadpanned.

"Ummmm, maybe Alfred knows something."

"He better, I do not want to step on any _accidents_ first thing in the morning. You hear me, mister?" Giving his Bat glare to the dog, but said dog gave him a lick on the nose for his efforts.

"I never thought I'd see the day where someone was immune to that." Clark laughed. That sharp gaze whipped to Kal's, making the Kryptonian shrink.

But Alfred saved Clark from his unknown fate as he announced, "Sir, Master Vlad is in the main hall. He's here to begin the Game."

"I suppose since I have nothing better to do." Pinning Clark to his feet with his eyes, he stands and walks up the winding stairs with an ankle biter wagging his tail.

Releasing the hound out the grandfather clock, the beast gallops to the hall with glee as an amused Bruce follows close behind. Seeing the Vampire patiently waiting for them. The dog bounces around at his feet while Bruce hugs the Alpha. "Bruce, good to see you again."

"Same here, Vlad. So, you're here to Game me, eh?" He asked seductively.

The taller one chuckled, "I hope so." Kent watched with scorn down below as Rominoff presented his arm and Wayne took it gladly.

He bristled as he watched Bruce wave him off, from the manor, directly at him, through hard wood floor. "How does he do that?" He scoffs, gets a working grappling hook, and heads out into the Gotham night.


End file.
